


A Perfect Present for Christmas

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Hawke - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is shopping for a last minute Christmas present for Fenris and it has to be perfect. Hawke/Fenris</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Present for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmashFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashFox/gifts).



> Written for fenhawke secret santa 2015 on tumblr. Featuring non-binary Hawke.

Hawke was an individual on a mission of the utmost importance. Hawke was on a mission to find the perfect gift for their boyfriend Fenris.

And so far they were failing miserably at it. Christmas was two days away and so far they had found nothing other than a pair of woolly socks. The socks were as much a gag gift as anything, poking fun at their boyfriend’s refusal to wear socks or shoes unless absolutely necessary. The grumpy Christmas elves that decorated the bright red socks would probably earn Hawke a slap upside the head.

Their impending doom aside, Hawke was on a time crunch and really starting to panic. They’d spent the last three days looking everywhere for the perfect gift, knowing there had to be one just waiting for them.

With each hour that passed, Hawke found their hopes dashed repeatedly; no matter where they looked, nothing screamed ‘Fenris’ at them. In desperation they pulled out their cell phone and called the first friend on their list.

“This had better be good, Hawke. I’m on duty.”

“Aveline, you’re a saint, a paragon of friendship and helpfulness, and have I ever told you how much I love you!?” Hawke gushed out in a rush of words in order to butter up and not further aggravate the sometimes violent redhead. 

An exasperated sigh was the answer to Hawke’s outpouring of love. “What do you want?”

Grinning to themself, Hawke moved so that they were out of the flow of traffic and could talk to Aveline without being a pain to other shoppers/walkers/travellers. “I need help getting a gift for Fenris.”

“You are aware Christmas is in two days right?” Aveline's tone was usually reserved for people she thought were being incredibly idiotic.

“This has come to my attention, yes,” Hawke answered cheekily.

Aveline sighed, and Hawke knew she was likely rubbing her forehead to ease her irritation with him. “Just get him something practical. Fenris appreciates gifts that he can use rather than gifts whose sole purpose lies in decoration.”

That was... helpful, but not something Hawke felt would be meaningful. Practical things could be given any day of the week, this was Christmas! “Thanks, Aveline, I’ll look into that.”

“Just don’t call while I’m working anymore. I can’t be held up as a good example when I’m taking personal calls at work. The men and women who serve under me will think they can emulate me.”

“Aveline, you’re the chief of the Kirkwall police, and everyone who works for you is either in awe of you, terrified of you, or is Donnic.” Hawke had originally been planning on saying ‘or sleeping with you,’ but that didn’t seem like such a good idea. No doubt Aveline would find some way to throw their mage ass in jail for such a comment.

“Goodbye, Hawke.”

“Bye, Aveline!”

Hanging up, Hawke sighed dejectedly. That hadn’t been helpful at all. They needed another opinion. Glancing through their contacts, they tried the next number on their list. Hawke waited impatiently for their fellow mage to answer, tapping a foot in irritation. Finally the phone just stopped ringing; Anders didn’t even have his voice mail on! The nerve!

It was time to go to their next hope. 

“Hi, Hawke! Still having trouble finding a gift for Fenris?” Their sister’s voice was as cheerful as ever, and her intuition seemed to be retaining its usual sharpness. 

“Wow,Beth, there’s no cutting to the point with you.” Hawke felt themself pouting. “How did you know what I was calling for?”

Bethany giggled, and Hawke could hear her moving stuff around; she must be at the shop with their mother. “Aveline already sent me a text to tell me what an insufferable idiot you are. She also took the time to let me know to prepare myself for your call about what to get Fenris for Christmas. Just a heads up, I sent Isabela a message to let her know that you might be contacting her as well. She’s probably making a list of things she thinks you should get Fenris.”

Hawke groaned at that, they could already imagine just what sort of list Isabela was making; one hundred and ten percent of the things on it would be sex toys or something perverted. 

“Ignoring what Isabela thinks, what do you think I should get Fenris? I know that the two of you talk a lot when he spends the night at the house. Don’t even pretend you don’t. He’s had to let something slip about what sort of things he’d want for Christmas.” Hawke knew there was desperation in their voice and didn’t bother trying to hide it. “Please, Bethany.”

Bethany, their dear, sweet, favourite sister, sighed into the phone and Hawke felt their heart sink. “Fenris hasn’t told me anything in that manner. You know better than I do that he isn’t into the whole receiving gifts idea. But, if there’s one thing I know it’s that if you get him something really heartfelt it will mean so much to him. If you really think about it, you’ll know exactly what that item is. Good luck, Hawke!” 

She hung up before they could ask her what she’d meant by heartfelt and them knowing. If Hawke knew what to get Fenris, they wouldn’t be in this mad scramble to get their elven boyfriend the perfect present. 

Feeling put out, Hawke slipped the phone back into their coat pocket and headed toward their parked car. It was starting to get late, and even if the stores were open late, searching around blindly wasn’t doing any good. They’d have to regroup and try again tomorrow.

Not long after the conversation with Bethany had ended, Hawke’s phone barked loudly, alerting them to a text message. With some trepidation they opened up the message, cringing internally when they noticed it was from Isabela.

Just thought I’d send you my ideas on what to get our favourite glowing elf.

What followed was a list of things from whipped cream to two-sided dildos and none of it anything that they would ever consider even bringing up in conversation around Fenris. Some of it Hawke wasn’t even certain what it was. Just what did Isabela do with herself on her time off to have knowledge about all this stuff!?

Thanks for the list Issy.

Better to send thanks, even if Hawke had no intentions to get any of the items on the list.

Any time sugar; let me know if you need any help getting or using any of the items ;)

Right. Shoving the phone back into the same pocket for the second time in so many minutes, Hawke proceeded to head home. Today really was a lost cause. Maybe tomorrow would bring more luck. If not, Hawke would need to pray to every god out there to allow Fenris to be happy on Christmas. Not that Hawke’s lover would be angry for not receiving any gifts, but Hawke wanted Fenris to be happy on Christmas. Seeing Fenris happy was one of the most rewarding things in the world. Quite frankly, Fenris deserved happiness more than anyone else in Hawke’s opinion, given all the stuff he’d gone through in the past.  
-

A night spent in meditation, read eating chips and desperately surfing the internet, gave Hawke no more idea of what to get Fenris. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and things were starting to look hopeless.

Come morning, Hawke didn’t fool around and once again tried to call Anders, receiving no answer. Usually Anders was a stickler for having his phone on. Hawke was going to have to stop in and see if he was okay. Until then Merrill was the next good bet, she always had great gift ideas.

“Something homemade, Hawke!” was what Hawke heard as soon as Merrill answered the phone. “You’re so good with your hands, and I’m sure Fenris will love something that you made for him!” The way Merrill was talking, it sounded as though she’d been waiting eagerly to be allowed to speak her opinion on the subject.

“Merrill... have you been waiting for me to call all morning?”

Merrill squeaked in delight, “Yes! When Bethany sent me a message about your call I knew that you would call me too and I thought long and hard about what you should do for Fenris!” Her words came out in an excited rush and Hawke had trouble following them. “Something homemade! You can do it, Hawke!” Her message delivered, Merrill wished Hawke good luck and a quick goodbye before hanging up.

Hawke was left staring at the phone in surprise. What had just happened? Also was there some sort of conspiracy between the girls that Hawke wasn’t aware of? With a shake of their shaggy black hair, Hawke decided to ignore Merrill’s advice for now. It wasn’t like there was much time to make anything homemade, not something that was up to Fenris’ standard, anyway. Or, more precisely, Hawke’s standards for Fenris. 

Hawke decided it was best to check on Anders next and get his opinion at the same time. If that didn’t work, Hawke’s next hope for advice was in prayer, or at least in talking to one of the priests of said higher power. Sebastian was one of Fenris’ closest friends, he’d have to have some ideas.

The drive to Anders' apartment was pleasant; Hawke had the window down to let the cool air flow through the car, hoping that it would help him think. Why was Fenris so hard to shop for? The last few years had been difficult, but this year marked their fifth year together and Hawke wanted the perfect gift. One would think after five years together, it wouldn’t be so difficult, but it really was. 

Well, hopefully Anders could help; he and Fenris may not get along but the two men were a lot alike in so many ways. Both even had romantic inclinations for Hawke when their gang had first gotten together. When Hawke had chosen Fenris over Anders, things had been a little awkward. The small rift between them had healed over the years, and now everything was fine. In fact Anders even seemed to be a lot more relaxed and happy the last few months, something Hawke had been wondering the cause of for awhile.

As Hawke pulled into the guest parking of the building Anders lived in, they decided to needle Anders a little bit about just why he was so peppy lately. It would make good fodder to share with Isabela, not that Hawke was a gossip or anything.

Pulling out the key to Anders' apartment that the man had given to him so that Hawke could feed Ser Pounce A Lot while Anders was away at medical conferences, Hawke let himself into the building and headed up to Anders' apartment. Wanting to surprise Anders, Hawke didn’t bother to knock before unlocking the door and entering. It’s not as though Anders would really mind.

The scene that Hawke walked in on was not at all what they had anticipated and quickly turned into something out of their wildest nightmare. 

The two figures moving erotically on the couch didn’t notice Hawke's presence. One was clearly Anders. The other, a dark-haired male currently rutting against Anders, had a very familiar mabari tramp stamp directly over their gyrating buttocks. The tattoo that seemed to be staring into Hawke’s very soul.

“CARVER!?”

The cursing and shouting that followed Hawke’s rather loud exclamation were not wholly unexpected. For once Hawke couldn’t really appreciate the humour of it. 

-

“I don’t even want to know to be honest,” Hawke said half an hour later over a very strong cup of coffee. “If you’re both happy, that’s fine.” Hawke was still mildly disturbed, but Carver was their brother and Hawke had never, ever entertained the thought of him dating, let alone having sex. “And Anders, why the hell is your phone off? I’ve been trying to call you for two days!”

Anders laughed sheepishly. “Well I didn’t want to be disturbed on my week off, so I’ve kept it off other than to check my messages. What were you trying to reach me for?”

“Oh! I need help with Fenris’ Christmas gift. I have no idea what to get him.”

Hawke watched as Anders and Carver shared a glance?, some sort of communication going on between them. “Hawke, Fenris’ perfect gift... you know what it is.” Anders said finally, repeating words that Hawke had heard all too often the last two days. “You’re looking for the wrong thing.”

“What does that even mean?!” Hawke groused, pouting at them both. “No one will give me a straight answer.”

Anders shrugged, “It would mean nothing if we told you. You have to figure it out yourself.”

“Jeez, even I know what it is.” Carver snorted, sticking his nose up in Hawke’s direction. What a turd.

It seemed there would be no answer here, Hawke wasn’t about to waste their time figuring out Anders' cryptic message. “Thanks for nothing, and the coffee.” It was time to go. Waving goodbye to them, Hawke headed out and to their next to last hope for an answer. 

Visiting Sebastian at the Chantry had gone as well as steering a ship into an iceberg. Which was to say the man was not helpful at all. 

“I know why you are here, Hawke, and I can tell you only this. Follow your heart and it will lead you right.” Sebastian was sitting next to Hawke on one of the pews, looking up at the statue of Andraste that towered over them. 

What the hell did that even mean!? With such unhelpful friends, Hawke was certain they had some conspiracy going on to keep Hawke from finding Fenris’ most perfect gift. “That’s what everyone else has said and so far it hasn’t been helpful at all.”

Sebastian sighed and turned to Hawke as though about to explain something to a small child. “Tomorrow is a day to celebrate the gifts that the Maker has given us, including the sacrifice of his bride Andraste. Perhaps you should reflect on this to find your answer.” That seemed to be all Sebastian was going to say, already he was standing up and heading back to the front of the Chantry. “The Maker be with you, Hawke, I know you will find your answer.”

Knowing a dismissal when they heard one, Hawke left the Chantry dejectedly; there was only one option left to him.

When every other option was exhausted, Hawke knew that there was one person to turn to in search of advice without fail. This was exactly how Hawke ended up sitting across from Varric in The Hanged Man, currently downing a third pint of ale of the afternoon. Drinking helped Hawke forget their sorrows, as well as their newfound knowledge of Carver and Anders’ relationship together. It was less easy to ignore Varric and his radiating disapproval from the other side of the table.

“I just don’t know what to do, Varric.” The remains of Hawke's lunch lay in small mulchy pieces on a plate, Hawke having squished them into such a state as they relayed their tale of woe. “I’ve asked everyone for help and none of them have been really all that useful. You’re my last hope!”

Varric sighed as he took a sip of his drink, glancing at Hawke from across the table. “It seems to me, Hawke, that instead of finding Fenris a great gift, maybe it’s time you thought about what Fenris really wants from you?” 

Varric’s suggestion had Hawke frowning in confusion; it was almost as if Varric was hinting at something. “Fenris would say that he doesn’t want anything from me other than what I’m willing to give him.”

“Let me rephrase this.” Varric paused, considering his words carefully. “You’ll find the perfect gift for Fenris when you realise what Fenris needs from you, something that isn’t just a material possession.”

The words weren’t helpful at all, but there was a finality to them that informed Hawke that Varric wasn’t going to give a straighter answer than that. Banging their head on the table, Hawke considered whether or not to just spend the rest of the holidays in a haze of drunken merriment. Given that it was only just after noon the day before Christmas, there was plenty of time to get started.

Before Hawke could put any real depth or effort into the idea, Varric signalled for the bill to be brought over, saying without words that Hawke was done drinking for that day. 

With a mournful sigh, Hawke picked their sorry butt up and headed back out into the throng of their fellow frantic last day shoppers. It didn’t seem at all odd that most of said shoppers were men, or at least appeared to be men; Hawke wasn’t one to assign a gender identity to anyone without knowing them.

Those individuals that seemed to have succeeded in their last minute Christmas shopping all seemed to have jewellery bags. The idea had merit as a gift for most women, but Fenris wasn’t really into that sort of thing. That didn’t stop Hawke from pausing outside one of the jewellery stores to look at the rings that were on display

The only decorative item Fenris owned was the family crest Hawke had given him and the red ribbon he kept close to his person, often tied around his wrist. When Hawke had asked him why he kept it, Fenris had told him that it was a symbol of his connection to Hawke, it tied them together.

Oh. 

Ohhh.

Oooohhhhhh.

Lightbulb. 

Hawke really was an idiot; everyone had been hinting at the same thing, and now Hawke knew what that was. Fenris had never mentioned or spoken much about marriage, but a ring didn’t have to mean marriage, it was a symbol, a promise of union. Hawke really was an idiot.

There was no point in just buying a ring though, not when Hawke was, as Merrill had said, ‘good with their hands.' It would be more personal and Hawke could add a special touch, something like a little sliver of their own magic to create the stones; red and green would be perfect. The red would be for the Hawke crest, and the colour of the favour that Fenris wore, and green for Fenris’ eyes. 

Plan in mind, Hawke eagerly returned home; if they didn’t start now, the ring wouldn’t be ready in time for tomorrow.

-

Hawke fidgeted nervously, waiting for Fenris to open the door; in one hand they held a bottle of Fenris’ favourite red wine, and the other held the small box that contained the ring they’d only just had time to finish making. If Fenris didn’t accept... Hawke couldn’t even imagine life without Fenris.

“Hawke.” Fenris’ smile when he opened the door caused Hawke’s heart to flutter like an anxious bird trapped inside a cage. “Welcome, come in.” Fenris led Hawke into the small living room of his apartment.

He took the wine from Hawke, disappearing into the small kitchen to pour them each a glass. During that time, Hawke tried to prepare for the present opening that was to come. You can do this, Hawke; everyone knows you can do this. Even if they didn’t say so in a useful or clear manner. Jerks.

“Merry Christmas, Hawke,” Fenris said as he handed Hawke a glass, something dangling off the bottom of it. 

Hawke blinked and looked at the item, which turned out to be a key. “Fenris. . .what?”

Fenris was blushing, his cute ears tinted as pink as his cheeks. “It is a key to my apartment. I know that you would not wish to move from your house, but I wish for you to come and go as you please from here. I-I wish to share all of my life with you.”

“Fenris. . .” Tears were in Hawke’s eyes. This was beyond what they could have expected, such a simple gift yet so impactful. “Thank you.” Reaching over, Hawke pulled Fenris against their chest and pressed their lips against Fenris’ in a deep kiss, which didn’t even come close to expressing the joy that they were feeling. 

Fenris seemed pleased that Hawke was so happy with his gift, but embarrassed at the same time. “I take it you approve?”

“I more than approve. This means so much to me, especially because I know that it’s a big step for you. Thank you.” Hawke stole another kiss before uncertainly holding out the box containing Fenris’ gift. “I hope that you’ll receive my gift with as much enthusiasm.”

“You did not have to give me anything, Hawke,” Fenris said, as Hawke knew that he would, “but thank you.”

Hawke watched as Fenris slowly opened the ribbon that Hawke had tied around the box, breath held as Fenris opened the lid. There was so much silence in the room as Fenris stared down at the ring nestled in the box. 

Carefully, reverently even, he pulled the ring out, staring at the simple band, which Hawke has engraved with lyrium-like markings and set with two small stones. As Fenris picked it up his markings flashed briefly. “Hawke. . .what?”

“Ah well. . .I made this ring for you, because I love you and want you to always know that,” Hawke said quickly, feeling panic setting in. “I made it myself so that I could put some of my magic in it. 'Cause you know my magic soothes your markings, and, um, red and green because us and Amell crest, and it’s not an engagement ring unless you really want to, because let’s be honest I am completely head over heels for you and I would drag you to the nearest Chantry to marry you right now if you wanted to. And now I’m going to shut up.” 

When Hawke shut up and managed to look up at Fenris, it was to see Fenris’ smiling face. That was hopefully a good sign, a very good sign even.

“Hawke.” Fenris reached over and set the ring in Hawke’s hand, much to Hawke’s confusion. Was this a rejection? “I believe custom here dictates that you put it on my left hand?” 

Oh! Ohhhh! 

If Hawke had a tail it would be wagging furiously in happiness right now, as they took the ring and carefully slipped it onto Fenris’ finger. “Fenris, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Hawke, some day when we are both ready for that step I will marry you. Until then, I promise to always be yours.” The ring glowed on Fenris’ finger and fit there perfectly like it was made for him, which it really was. “Now kiss me before you run your mouth off again with nerves.”

Hawke grinned sheepishly and obeyed their newly intended, feeling the most blessed person in the entire world at that moment. In the back of their mind Hawke wondered if there would be enough room for Duke in the apartment or if they should start looking for somewhere bigger, because Hawke was most certainly comfortable with moving anywhere with Fenris that would make him happy. 

Their wine went ignored the rest of the night as they indulged in celebrating the steps forward in their relationship. Mostly this involved christening what Hawke now considered being their bed, instead of just Fenris’ bed. Maybe Fenris would let Hawke switch beds, Hawke’s was much roomier. 

There was lots of glowing, lots of moaning, and the next morning they slept in until late, ignoring all calls and messages that their friends were leaving them. Hawke didn’t doubt they were all nosy about how Hawke’s desperate search for the perfect gift had ended, and if he had gotten their hints. As much as Hawke loved them all, they were too nosy for their own good. 

Hawke snuggled closer to Fenris, holding him tightly in their arms. “Love you.”

“And I love you as well, Hawke.” Fenris replied, turning over to curl closer to Hawke. “Now go back to sleep. I think everyone has given up for the time being, and I want to enjoy the rest of the morning before everyone show up at my door.”

Grinning, Hawke wrapped their arms protectively around Fenris. “Sounds like a good plan.”


End file.
